


Victory

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration of victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

****Twelve glasses clung as a symbol of their victory. Or at least for the seven of them. Amidst the joy, somehow, a feeling of guilt clouded Kitayama’s heart. “You sure you’re fine with this?” Kitayama asked the only other person who share the same age as him. Goseki just nodded.

“When our time comes, I’d like all of us to be able to drink beer.” Goseki said eyeing the youngest one in the group. ”At least if he goes nuts the next day, he’d only be punished and not suspended. I can’t bear to lose anyone in this group. Again.”


End file.
